


Fortune's Fool

by Poli (applestain)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Rebound Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/pseuds/Poli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo has feelings for Eros however, their relationship is not exactly the best at hand. They currently can't stand the sight of each other so obsessively, Apollo fashions his muse, Erato (who already has a bit of an interest in him) to look and smell like the other deity then proceeds to take her to bed in order to fulfill an unlikely fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune's Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons/gifts).



> [♬](https://www.facebook.com/notes/apollo/fortunes-fool-erato-apollo-drabble/1405997032956170#)

 

It had been weeks enduring the unexplained staring and flirtations -- the whole thing leaving Erato feeling uncomfortable and a bit weak in the knees as she approached a heavily adorned door with golden lining. It looked heavy from the outside, as though it were made of some sort of mix of brass and heavy wood. But it was probably just meant to make it look fancier and match the outer aesthetic of the building which had various torches and windows with heavy curtains lining its frame. She expected something much more delicate behind the closed doors. 

  
Too hesitant to knock immediately, the muse tucked a curl behind her ear, only to have it swing back by her cheek and rest where it had previously bothered her as she tried to considered what had brought her where she stood. Her cheeks flushing at the start of the recollection.   
Earlier that day, while sitting on a bench attaching feathers to the fletchings of her arrows, the Muse caught glimpse of  the Olympian watching her from her peripherals. Turning to acknowledge the man, Erato smiled at him lifting a golden colored feather between her fingers to signify just what she was doing.   
  
Her master stared at her for a while, watching her hands for a while then trailed his gaze  up to her face doing what she thought to be shaping the outline of her jaw with his eyes.  With his eyes fixated on her, the curly haired muse found it difficult to find a point on his face to concentrate on and accidentally let her eyes wander to his lips as his pink tongue darted out to gently lubricate them. Following his tongue for a few seconds before noticing what she was doing, the muse snapped her gaze back up to lock with his. Slowly, the god smiled, refusing to break eye contact until she turned away struck by a fluttering heat between her legs followed by a tingling as she adjusted her thighs to get more comfortable. This had happened so often, the woman found it hard not to get excited from the occurrence and always imagined scenarios where it would go much further.  

  
Lifting himself from where he sat, the god perched himself on her right only leaning in when she turned to politely acknowledge him again.   
  
“It’s good to see you.” She tried to sound a little less daunted by his scent and the heat of the day but his gaze flicked from her lips to her thighs then back up again to meet her eyes before she spoke again, “If there is anything I can do for you--” She began to shift her body away from his to avoid any unnecessary and inappropriate body contact between herself and her master. It was something that her sisters had told her countless times she had been imagining since they have never noticed nor experienced anything similar from him. However abruptly, she heard the tapping of their skin colliding as his hand landed on her wrist, to keep her from moving further away.   
  
The area was relatively empty and quiet around them save for the light chirping of some birds, the sound of a nearby stream and the rattling of some cicadas in a few trees. But all that didn’t seem to quite matter as much as the apparent silence between them. The muse, didn’t pull away. In fact, she enjoyed the skin contact and if she didn’t think it was as wrong as she did, the unruly haired muse would have been purring and leaning in to further inhale his strong pheromones. 

  
Nothing was said between the two beings for a while, but it was made apparent that the god had less than innocent intentions as he slowly trailed his fingers down her arm and to her thigh, tickling her skin with his finger tips. 

  
Swallowing, Erato didn’t move afraid to make a wrong choice in doing so. She didn’t want to upset her master but the urge to slowly guide his fingers between her thighs was nudging the muse enough to make her whine when he finally moved his index finger beneath the fabric of her sheer dress to caress her inner thigh.   
  
Watching him smirk in response to her indecent sound, forced a heavy breath out of her in anticipation for more.   
“You should see me in my room. Tonight.” She barely noticed when he got close enough to whisper into her ear, his free hand wandering into the nape of her neck, letting a curl wrap around his finger and almost admiring it.   
  
“Yes, sir.” She spoke breathily and thought she almost heard a groan from him. But his hand traveling further up her leg was enough to distract her from any further sounds of disdain he had made. 

 

With his fingers delicately sliding between her thighs and eventually her lips, as she spread her legs slowly, Apollo shifted closer to land his mouth on her neck to gently kiss and nip at. 

Jolting when she felt his finger land on her mound and gently press against it, the muse chirped and the god chuckled lightly. “Too sensitive?” He purred still against her neck as he moved his finger to circle around it instead of on it while she shivered in response. “Do you like it?” He asked searchingly, and moved his other hand from the back of her neck to the small of her spine as though to support her if she shook too violently from the new sensations.   
He was almost positive now she was a virgin from her lack of immediate response. 

 

“Yes, sir.” She answered more desperately now and he didn’t mind it as much this time as he did the first. But part of the god, really didn’t want to hear her talk. It wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear.   
  
Getting a kick out of her weakening figure in his arms, the sun god glanced down and noticed she had gotten wet enough now that it had moistened more than just her entrance and reached her thighs as he observed parts of her dress stick to her. Letting his finger wander further down to just to dip it in the wetness, the god trailed his finger back up to her mound as soon as he was satisfied with what he had gathered and slowly began massaging it with very light pressure in order not to overwhelm her.   
  
Instinctively, the muse gasped and wrapped her arms around Apollo’s neck in an attempt to pull him even closer and hopefully over her but he didn’t move from his position, simply moved his arm around her waist pressing her chest against his as he whispered some ramblings into her ear while continuing to circle her clit with the tip of his finger. “--I’ve been watching you while you work.--” She thought he heard him say, “--You’re body.--” “--Your hair.--” “--honey.--” By the last word, the god growled, lifting her easily by the waist with one arm and turning her so she could easily have him between her legs then slipped two fingers inside muse with an indecent wet noise to follow it.   
“Mast--”   
He growled again only more menacingly, it wasn’t the word he wanted to hear and he stopped her before she finished. “My name.” He scowled, even if she wasn’t able to see him and pulled and pushed his fingers in her a little more quickly as though to punish her with a bit more roughness.   
  
“Apollo.” She moaned his name in her soft and feminine voice as he now curved his fingers attempting to find a sweet spot in her before he huffed and pulled his fingers out. She whined as he did.   
  
“Never mind.” He stated abruptly, the muse nearly frowned thinking she had done something wrong before he continued. “Someone’s coming.”   
Embarrassed, she quickly crossed her legs still aroused and with the tingling sensation between her legs. Her instincts telling her to mount the god, and undress him but she did nothing. 

 

Licking his fingers, the god raised his brows as though surprised then looked down at the woman who shared an uncanny resemblance to another god. He smiled again, and lifted his hands to express the number eight with his fingers. “My room.” Apollo’s devious grin was the last thing she remembered before he had teleported away in a long streak of light and the hours passed like minutes until she found herself standing in front of his room this time intentionally dressed in rather immodest clothing. 

 

Had it been someone else entirely that had summoned her to their quarters, Erato wouldn’t have showed up. But her desire to please her master and experience what he had done to her again was far greater than her shame. 

 

Knocking on the door very lightly, the muse waited until she heard a muffled voice from the other side, instructing her to come in. Pushing the heavy door open, she immediately noticed the room’s warm lighting. There was a cackling fire and a lightly dressed man crouched beside it tending to it before he clapped his hands together to wipe off any soot.   
  
Watching her with only the fire and a few candles to light the space between them, Apollo wasn’t pleased with what she was wearing. It was sheer, and he could see her body almost clearly through the dress similarly to how he could that afternoon. Obviously, no one taught her how to dress to midnight rendezvous. She seemed desperate -- not to mention that wasn’t something Eros would wear.   
  
“You don’t need clothes.” He tried to put on a gentler voice, in order not to make her any more nervous than she already was. He could see her hands shaking before she locked them behind her back when she caught his gaze on her fingers.   
“You can take that off, place it on the nightstand, and then get on the bed. On your knees and face the headboard.” For as much time as she did spend with Eros during her work hours, Erato didn’t pick up on much of his personality. She was more subdued,  peppy when in a good mood, but far too docile for Apollo’s fancy. If he wanted a doll, he would have just gotten a prostitute. But then again, not all harlots looked that good from behind.   
  
Pushing her hair behind her ear again, the muse began to fear she had done something wrong and felt her fingers shaking as she began to lift the thin fabric from her body. She swallowed, and took much longer than necessary causing the god to sigh and approach her in a rather hasty manner. Not wasting time he took the fabric from the hem and swung it over her shoulders then grabbed her by the arm and shoved her towards the bed. Most of his patience from before now gone. 

 

“On your knees.” The god commanded and she quickly scrambled to do as told turning her head when she heard a low chuckle from the olympian. “Spread your legs.” Her cheeks flustered and slowly as he undressed she nudged her knees apart feeling the light and pleasing air brush against her skin.   
  
Her body was already reacting and as nervous as she was, she was already anticipating the god to come and place his hands on her body. 

 

Watching her from where he was, Apollo hummed lightly and tilted his head staring at her hair and the way it curled. It was the color of honey, and although she didn’t smell of it, the candles gave off the fragrance as the wax burned. Already naked, the sun god took his manhood into his hand and began to play with the tip stroking it with his thumb before he moaned and and began to tug at himself with a few strokes.   
  
“Mm. Touch yourself a little. Let me watch.” Apollo licked his lips, allowing his arousal to cloud his vision and imagine someone else waiting to be fucked from behind in her place.   
  
Not exactly, sure what to do at first the muse slid her hand between her legs looking for the same spot he had teased earlier and tapped it lightly. Her legs shaking in response.   
  
“That’s it. Right there.” He coaxed, and panted lightly as he began to stiffen in his own grasp. “Rub it. Start with a back and forth movement. Slowly, then go faster.” He wanted her arm to move in a specific motion so it would look like, from where he stood, as though she were stroking something between her legs.   
  
Looking down, between her breasts and to her hand Erato began to drag her finger forward and then back, causing a whine to escape her and an abrupt curve of her back reminiscent of a feline stretching. 

Lowering her chest to drag over the mattress and rub against it, Erato continued whimpering and began squirm -- her legs much further apart than when she had started.   
  
“Please...” She begged and began to move her fingers to penetrate herself. It felt exquisitely good and already she had the urge to go to him and pull him to the bed.    
But before she could do anything, and her fingers just barely touched the fluid secreting from her body Apollo pushed her hand aside and lifted her chest off the mattress in favor of trailing his hands down the front of her body from behind. 

 

Kneeled behind her and grateful that the woman had a rather flat chest, Apollo dragged his fingers from her collarbone, to her breasts, ribs, then down her stomach and to her hips to grip her. 

 

“I can smell you from across the room. How wet you are.” He purred and began to kiss her back making her sigh from the contact to her already hot skin. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” She nodded in response and began to push back against him, urging him to touch her further.    
He frowned, but still enjoyed the enthusiasm. He expected that to be something the primordial god to do. And he wanted Eros to beg more than anything. To want him.   
  
The muse yelped at a sudden new sensation between her legs, and took the sheets into her hands twisting them in a fist as she discovered the source of the sensation. He had the tip of his tongue lapping up the fluid from her entrance then his whole mouth on her sucking and drawing more out of her.   
  
Almost violently, the muse shivered and moaned collapsing her chest to the bed again as she heaved, out of breath and experiencing her first orgasm in his mouth. 

 

Thinking it was over, the muse stayed in place and was about to drop her hips before he  gripped them again and kept her up. Knee facing the ceiling, and lightly spanking her for being prematurely tired, the god took his member and without much thought placed it outside of her teasing the tip by sliding it in and out of her before he pushed in, making her gasp and hold her breath. “Ah--!” She let out the sound and he quickly placed his hand on her mouth to silence any thing else she may feel the need to say. She didn’t need to speak, he thought. He didn’t want to hear her voice.   
  
“I’ve dreamt of you.” He grunted with a thrust forward then pulled himself back to do it again, she whimpered beneath his hand. “Wanted you for so long.” His voice was velvety and smooth, full of lust and she began to move with him as soon as the initial odd feeling of being penetrated subsided and changed into an abrupt pleasure whenever he pushed in. 

 

Erato was tight, and although that was pleasing -- the god wanted a little more liberty to move inside her. He wanted to be able to slide in and out with ease. Closing his eyes, and taking in a bit of the candle scent to excite him again, Apollo moved a little faster and held her a little more tightly. “Fuck. You feel good.” He nuzzled her skin and she leaned back against him to get more contact. “Soft. And warm.” His voice gave off a sense of adoration that made the woman want to turn and look at Apollo content with the attention and beginning to wonder if he would want to take her on as a wife. She had absolutely no idea he had wanted her that much. She was accustomed to attention but coming from her master -- it was highly unexpected.   
  
She made a soft sound after a moan, still held back from his hand and now wanted to turn around to face him. Adjusting her legs in the process of moving, Apollo jerked her --not wanting to face her, then immediately she tried again. 

Slightly annoyed, the sun god groaned pulling out of the woman and flipping her over onto her back. Still completely overtaken with lust,  Apollo had a rather hazy vision of the woman that stared up at him, her arms stretched above her head and her legs spread on either side of him. Arching her back and lifting her chest towards him in order to edge him on with her movements, the sun god moved closer to her again and frowned  at the empty space between her legs. There was nothing there and it made him knit his eyebrows momentarily before he began pushing inside her for the second time, closing his eyes and inhaling the air. 

 

“Eros...” The name slipped out of his mouth and she tensed slightly when she heard the name. With her eyes open, and staring up at him -- Erato considered she had misheard the god and closed her eyes again enjoying the sensation of her master now sliding in and out of her repeatedly.   
  
Biting her lip and wrapping an arm around the god trying to get him closer, Apollo dug his face into her hair smelling it and enjoying the fact that he had forced her to find out what exactly her namesake had been using to wash his hair and use it as well. Her pheromones were not the same but the fragrance was enough to dull it out and intoxicate his senses with thoughts of a lithe archer squirming beneath him.   
The god moaned loudly, and placed his other hand in the other side of her face, grasping some tuffs of hair in his fingers and gripping it as he imagined pushing into the smooth warm body of the blond god. He imagined him moving and latching onto the god as the woman did, her legs now wrapped around his waist as he moved easily into her already stretched out form. 

 

Moaning the god’s name again as she moaned the sun god’s, Apollo’s hips began a frantic motion as he felt his climax approaching, his moans for the other male getting louder as it did. Incapable concentrating on anything other than the feeling of pleasure at the moment, Erato couldn’t bring herself to frown or complain at what the god was doing or even feel hurt by it. She just wanted to reach the end, feel the orgasm again, so instinctively, the woman moved with him -- even if her hips were not used to the movements and were slightly stiff. 

 

Pulling out his member before he came, Apollo stroked himself, pushing his hips forward as though imagining he were still inside someone, until the moment of his climax. Not even concerned if Erato had experienced her second orgasm, even though she did. 

 

Panting, the god looked down at the mess he had created on her stomach then at her face and felt his eyebrow twitch. He liked her better when she was facing the headboard, he thought.   
  
The god grimaced and trailed his his lower lip with the pad of his finger before he got up from the bed and stretched his legs to reach over for the woman’s garments. She was going to be particularly useful in the future. Maybe for a few days, or whenever he felt his need for he primordial god unbearable. 

 

Tossing her dress over at the muse, Apollo spoke through a harsh voice. “Get dressed. We’re done for tonight.” He looked over at the fireplace now entranced by the crackling fire. 

  
Taking the dress in her hands, the muse looked down at herself letting it dawn on her just what had occurred, no one was going to be taking her as wife. Her master hadn’t any particular interest in her and only held high regard for someone she recalled he had smited with is words numerous times. Incapable of understanding the exact nature of Apollo’s affliction for the primordial god, she slipped on the sheer dress and frowned at how the cum on her stomach had forced the fabric to stick to her skin. 

 

“Don’t tell your sisters.” He spoke, still staring at the fire, two fingers on his lips as though in deep contemplation. She watched him curiously a bit of resentment growing inside of her from the pit of her stomach for her namesake. Before then, she hadn’t the slightest bit of ill feelings for him. In fact, she was excited about her position and took her likeness to him with great pride. But now her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of his name from the same lips the sun god’s fingers rested on.   
  
Why did it have to be a secret? She felt a scowl forming on her face, but quickly softened it as soon as the sun god turned to look at her slowly searching for a response. 

 

“Yes sir.”   
  
Apollo smiled softly, his eyes narrowing on her and she already imagined he was incapable of seeing her clearly through the darkness. He was obviously imagining someone else.


End file.
